Bandit Cactus
Bandit Cactus is a variant of the Cactus in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare released in the Zomboss Down DLC pack. Description After robbing the Zomboss Express the bandit Cactus retired investing her loot in a fix-er-up resort hotel where she spends the majority of time greeting guests and apologizing about the shoddy accommodations. Primary weapon The primary weapon of Bandit Cactus is the Gatling Needle; all facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The base damage per hit at all ranges is 9 and the critical is 11. *The max DPS at all ranges is 73.3. *The ammo in a clip is 18. *The reload time is 2.1 seconds. *The projectile speed is fast. *The weapon is full auto. *The bloom is medium. Abilities Weapon upgrades Steely Gaze Staring down Zombies in an even more fierce fashion improves her reload time. Fancier Bandolier Stitched some extra slots in her bandolier, increasing ammo capacity. Sharpened Needles Sharpening her needles has increased their damage. She can't believe she didn't think of that earlier. Strategy The Bandit Cactus is well-suited for close-range combat with the ability to fire automatically with each needle dealing about 9-11 damage, allowing it to deal a relatively large amount of damage to opposing zombies. This makes it capable of defending the garden in Gardens & Graveyards at a much closer distance than usual and with its above-average projectile damage, if given proper support, it can even take down an All-Star without too much trouble. Be advised though, that the automatic firing only moves the Bandit Cactus from being a support class to being a defensive class, not an offensive class. The needles deal a large amount of damage at close and mid range but are sub-par at dealing with long range targets compared to other Cactus variants. The Bandit Cactus excels at ambushing but it also retains the Cactus' below-average foot speed so this further discourages players from actively attacking and instead encourages the player to stay near the objective and attacking any approaching zombies. If the player favors more offensive gameplay, the Peashooter is a much better choice for this task. Interestingly, the Bandit Cactus is very similar in behavior to the Mechanic, which translates to the fact that if the player is skilled with the Mechanic, they should have good thoughts about the Bandit Cactus but remember that due to the plants being on the defense, the Bandit Cactus is best used as a defensive "carpenter" due to its ability to place down Practical cover and mines as well as its ability fly drones. Gallery Bandit Cacus in zomboss down trailer.PNG|Bandit Cactus in the Zomboss Down trailer Bandit.png|Bandit Cactus in the Stickerbook. Video Trivia *Bandit Cactus is the only plant that carries anything to hold ammo, in which it used a bandolier. *In the stickerbook, it says that Bandit Cactus has long range, but it's really meant to be a mid to short ranged variant. Category:Plant variants Category:Variants Category:Playable characters Category:Cactus variants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Super Rare Plants